


Two of a Kind

by SinfulAqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Cecaelias, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes, otherwise dumb shit happened.From a mermaid/merman tumblr prompt list: “Can you help get this octopus off of my face!?”





	Two of a Kind

This shouldn’t be as funny as it was, but  _ damn _ , how could he  _ not  _ laugh at the sight presented to him? Demyx was currently struggling to get an octopus that had latched onto his head off of him, and Xigbar just kept laughing at the whole thing.

“Xigbar, please!” the cecaelia cried out, arms waving wildly in the direction of the other. “Can you get this octopus off of my face?! I feel like it could choke me if it got the chance!”

Xigbar burst into another fit of laughter at that, clutching at his sides as he watched Demyx struggle to get the damn thing off of him. Just minutes ago, the mullet haired idiot had been bragging about being so great at talking to other ocean creatures and being able to control water based magic. This though? This was just  _ amazing _ and seemed to happen just to prove his dumbass wrong.

“Hey, hey, can’t you like, tell it to get off of you? The two of you are practically related, right?” he said, a few more laughs spilling passed his lips. He was planning to help, yes, but not until he got his fill of amusement.

“What?! I’m a  _ squid _ , Xigbar! Not a damn octopus! Now can you  _ please  _ get this off of me?!” He was sounding a bit more distressed this time, and okay, Xigbar might have noticed that the tentacles of the damn octopus were starting to wrap around Demyx’s neck. So, he walked on over to the cecaelia, took hold of the octopus, and yanked on it with all his might.

Demyx gasped for air once the creature was pulled from him, watching as Xigbar tossed it back into the water.

“Y’know, maybe you should leave the bragging to the people who  _ actually  _ know what they’re doing, Dem,” he said, sitting down by him. “Then next time, something won’t try to prove you wrong!”

Demyx leaned over, kissing Xigbar on the cheek. He couldn’t help but feel a bit proud that it made the scarred man blush a bit.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time, Xiggy.”


End file.
